Sólo quiero ser yo
by Paladium
Summary: James Sirius Potter. El primero, por su abuelo; el segundo, por el padrino de papá. Quería emularlos, ser tan grande como ellos, más que ellos, pero al final uno descubre que no puede andar en los zapatos de otros. Que tarde o temprano, acaba tropezando y cayendo. Que, al final, uno tiene que ser fiel a sí mismo, no a la sombra de un muerto, aún si es tu abuelo.


**¡Hola a todos! Y Felices Fiestas, espero que la vida les trate bien hoy en día. Bueno, ahora así: con todos ustedes, esta cosa, también llamada one-shot. Pero decidlo en bajito, ¿eh? Jeje  
**

**La verdad, puestos a hablar, allá va: no es un JSP/ASP (¿es que alguien los junta? No estoy muy en la Third Generation, LOL) ni hay Romance, Bromance o Angst. Bueno, si son muy muy sensibles si verán Angst, pero tampoco es para tirarse de los pelos. Ahora, la idea y la inspiración surgieron de la nada o más bien cuando me leía una escena en un manga que va de algo parecido a la idea, de un tío que quiere ser él mismo y no una sombra de otro.  
**

**Bueno, pues SPOILERS, iba de eso la historia ¬¬U De nada por arruinarles toda la trama, pero siendo un one-shot tampoco es para tirar cañones, ¿no? XD Si tienen hermanos mayores, igual sí se sienten identificados, aunque no sé si con James por la situación de ser una sombra de otro o con Albus, porque su hermano lo mangonea como quiere, jeje.  
**

**Por último, ¡a leer!  
**

* * *

**Sólo quiero ser yo**

¿Quién era él?, se preguntaba a veces. Siempre en voz muy baja, apenas susurrada, que se perdía en el torrente de pensamientos, recuerdos y olvido, dulce olvido. No recordaba la primera vez que se había preguntado ese _¿Quién era él?_, pero desde entonces, creía, había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo.

Todo comenzó con un pequeño James Sirius Potter, ansioso por escuchar de dónde provenía su nombre. Sus padres, con un pequeñísimo Albus Severus en su regazo, se habían sentado con él frente a la chimenea, cuando apenas tenía tres años. Él ya los había escuchado hablar antes de esos James y Sirius, y también de un tal Lupin.

Y entonces, en esa misma chimenea, en esa cálida noche en su hogar, había comenzado todo. Su padre, riendo, contándole divertidas historias sobre los merodeadores, sobre sus afamadas bromas, sobre sus duelos bravos y fantásticos; su madre, sonriendo con nostalgia, meciendo a Albus, que también reía al ver a su padre blandir una invisible espada por todo el salón; y él, sentado en el suelo, bebiendo las palabras de sus padres, anotando en su cabeza las bromas que papá le contaba.

Decidió ese día que quería ser como ellos. No, no como ellos, quería _ser ellos_. Resultaba tonto, quizás, pero ése era su sueño. Ser el más bromista, que todos le alabasen por su ingenio, por su bravura, por su astucia y determinación. Quizás, encontrar a otros como él, hacer su propio grupo de bromistas y chicos fantásticos, pero sólo de chicos: las niñas eran tontas y aburridas, refunfuñó en voz baja.

No había encontrado a otros como él. Sí, tenía amigos, muchos amigos, sus amigos íntimos, los amigos del quidditch, los de la clase de Defensa (a veces ayudaba a otros con el manejo de la varita), su grupo. Pero no era lo que había estado buscando: ellos reían con él sus bromas, pero no las hacían. No había intenciones, no había esa chispa de ingenio que James necesitaba para volar el castillo entero.

Y ahora… Ahora se miraba al espejo de su dormitorio en Gryffindor y no se reconocía. Se parecía a su padre, y a su abuelo también. Tenía el pelo negro, los ojos marrones y, como elemento de la discordia, no llevaba gafas. Así que, jocosamente, podía decir que era una versión mejorada del abuelo James, que sí había llevado gafas en su tiempo.

Sólo que él no era James. ¿Qué había hecho con su vida en todo ese tiempo? Estaba a punto de graduarse en Hogwarts, con diecisiete años cumplidos, con honores en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones y unas notas excelentes en las demás asignaturas. Pero estaba perdido.

Suponía que siempre lo había estado. Las bromas estaban bien, el quidditch estaba bien, pero fuera de eso: ¿qué? Al año que viene ya no habría más Hogwarts, más viaje en tren, más bromas despiadadas a Filch, que refunfuñaría y mandaría a su gata a investigar. Sólo la vida por delante. Tenía buenas notas, pensó con orgullo, podía llegar a lo que se propusiese: ¿quería ser auror? Pues adelante; ¿Quería ser medimago? Bienvenido a San Mungo.

Pero, ¿qué quería? En ocasiones como esa habría sacado el mapa del merodeador (después de años en su poder, james había descubierto la clave gracias a un descuido de su padre), miraría a los señores Lunático, Cornamenta, Colagusano y Canuto y pensaría en qué habrían hecho ellos.

Pero ahora no tenía ganas de abrir el mapa, no tenía ganas de saber qué habría hecho su padre, su abuelo, el padrino de su padre, el padre de Ted. Ahora, quería saber qué iba a hacer él. Su vista se deslizó por el desordenado dormitorio y acabó cayendo en el pergamino doblado y usado.

Se sentó en su cama, desdoblándolo por la mitad y apuntando con su varita al centro. Susurró el ya conocido "Juró solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" y observó cómo la tinta empezaba a formar nombres en el papel. Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta se enorgullecen de presentar el mapa del merodeador. Fantástico.

Lo miró por un buen rato, sin desplegarlo, y finalmente, susurró "Travesura realizada" y lo guardó en su túnica de gala. Ahora sus respuestas ingeniosas ya no valían. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué habían hecho ellos? Un auror y… Tres desempleados. Bueno, trabajaban para la Orden del Fénix, pero eso no contaba como oficio. Y eran otros tiempos, pero esos consejos no servían para tiempos de paz. Además, era su vida, no la de ellos.

Salió de la torre de Gryffindor después de guiñarle un ojo descaradamente a una muchacha que se cruzó por su camino. Antes de que la Dama Gorda se cerrara, alcanzó a escuchar un "¡pervertido!" que le hizo soltar una carcajada amable. Vagabundeó por los pasillos, casi buscando en secreto a su hermano.

Lo odiaba con toda su alma, porque era más pequeño que él y tenía las ideas más claras. Y podía darle consejo, lo que era un poco humillante dado que se las daba de sabihondo cada vez que podía. Ah, pero Albus siempre había sido el más centrado de la familia. Lily podía ser igual de descerebrada que él cuando se trataba de algo que le gustaba: ellos dos eran de extremos, o lo admiraba, o lo odiaba. Albus era más tranquilo.

Acabó encontrándolo en el tercer piso, sentado bajo una ventana leyendo un libro. Por las portadas, James dedujo que se lo habría dejado Scorpius Malfoy, su molesto amigo. James se acercó a él con cara seria y antes de que alcanzara a sentarse, Albus se había levantado y le esperaba, de pie.

— Hola, James. ¿Nervioso?

— Algo así. — dijo en tono fúnebre. Le hizo una seña para que caminaran juntos y Albus le siguió, suspirando por lo bajo. — Quería pedirte consejo.

— ¿Qué? Espera, espera, debo inmortalizar este momento: James Sirius Potter pidiéndome consejo.

— Oye, no te burles. Es serio.

— Anda, cuéntalo. — le animó Albus con una sonrisa apologética. James rodó los ojos y empezó:

— Estoy… Perdido. — se miraron por un momento, Albus tratando de discernir sus palabras. Finalmente, alzó los brazos y dijo:

— Estás en Hogwarts.

— Me refiero a mi vida en sí, imbécil. — le corrigió James. Albus le miró, suspicaz, y acabó diciendo, mientras continuaba caminando:

— Ah, era eso. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? — james frunció el ceño y explicó:

— No sé quién soy. No sé adónde voy. No sé qué camino debo tomar.

— Como dijo Cheesire en Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, 'si no sabes adónde quieres llegar, no importa el camino a tomar'. — repitió con retintín Albus. James reprimió una sonrisa, realmente ese Cheesire erra ingenioso. No había leído ese libro de Alicia en el nosequé, — Si lo que buscas es guía, no sé qué tanto pueda ayudarte yo.

— Por favor, Al. Ya me ha dado suficiente vergüenza preguntártelo a ti como para decírselo a otro. — le pidió James. La verdad, sí le daba vergüenza reconocer que no era tan invencible y perfecto como pretendía ser (ya sea por parodia o por creído). Albus le miró, inseguro, y finalmente dijo:

— Haz lo que tú veas que te gusta. Tienes muy buenas notas, podrías entrar a lo que quisieras. Sólo tienes que buscar en ti lo que te haga tilín, no sé si me entiendes.

— Ah, bien. Y ¿sobre ser yo? — preguntó de nuevo James. La verdad, el trabajo le daba igual mientras no arreglara antes esa cuestión.

— Sé tú mismo. No es difícil si crees que no debes complacer a nadie. Papá y mamá no buscan un remplazo de los merodeadores, tus amigos te quieren por ser como eres, ni más ni menos. Y a mí me da igual que hagas bromas o no, aunque preferiría que no me las hicieras a mí.

— No te librarás de eso, hermanito. — se cacareó James, riendo. Le abrazó con un solo brazo antes de soltarle de nuevo. — Entonces, ser yo mismo.

— Ni muy serio ni muy jocoso. Sólo tú, en el punto en que te encuentres bien. — afirmó Al con un toque de sabiduría en los ojos. James le miró por unos momentos, con seriedad en los ojos, y luego sonrió travieso:

— No me extraña que papá y mamá te dieran ese primer nombre tuyo, Al; de verdad te pareces al viejo Dumbledore. — Albus le miró, frunciendo el ceño, y respondió casi con retintín:

— James, no insultes a los profesores, aunque estén muertos. Debería decírselo a papá y mamá. — gruñó huraño. James empezó a reír antes de salir corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor, mientras decía:

— Y también el segundo nombre, Albus. De veras, qué mal trabajo hicieron mamá y papá contigo. — Albus salió corriendo detrás de él, intentando lanzarle una maldición, preferiblemente mocomurciélagos, que se le daba asombrosamente bien.

* * *

**Nota: perfecto, perfecto, han llegado hasta aquí. O se han saltado la historia entera, ¡Bah! Qué má dará. Ahora viene mi momento preferido, digno de estar en Televisión: manden Reviews si les gustó, no les gustó, se quedaron :-/ o como quiera que se quedasen. O si no la leyeron, qué más da. O no da igual, quién sabe, ¿tú sí lo sabes? Manda review XD**

**Y Felices Fiestas, nunca se olviden que estamos en Navidad y hay que estar alegres, porque el gordito rojo (alias Papá Noel) ya vino ^^U  
**

**FIN  
**


End file.
